hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariner
The Mariner is one of the ghosts haunting the Haunted Mansion. In modern incarnations he has been given the name of Captain Culpepper Clyne although there are perceived incongruences between the identities. Description The Mariner is the ghost of a sea captain who drowned at sea in a shipwreck. He is the subject of a portrait hanging in the Walt Disney World loading area and the Tokyo Disneyland Portrait Corridor. The painting portrays the ghost of a large man wearing a cap and slicker holding a harpoon in a rainstorm. He is covered in seaweed, barnacles, and a starfish. A ship wrecking on some rocks is visible behind and through the sea captain. Behind the scenes Origins The figure originally appeared in a peice of Marc Davis concept art, as a portrayal of Ken Anderson's murderous sea captain character (referred in old concepts as Bartholomew Gore or Gideon Gorelieu, though both names were dropped by the time Davis started working on it). Like many unused concepts, the character resurfaced as a Sinister 11 portrait, albeit with a beard and a ship wrecking in the background. The character would later go through a third transformation, in 2011, when a character said by his creators to be a new version the Mariner, with an alternate backstory, named Culpepper Clyne got a crypt in the interactive queue. Effects The "staring-eyes" effect was accomplished by painting pupils on ping-pong balls cut in half. The eyes were cut out and the balls were set behind the painting and backlit, giving the impression that they are moving. Appearances Disneyland In every version of the Haunted Mansion the Mariner physically appears during the Graveyard scene in which he is shown partaking in a tea party nearby a broken down hearse. Walt Disney World When the Haunted Mansion at Walt Disney World opened on October 1, 1971, a painting of the character appeared hanging over the doorway from the Portrait Corridor to the Library as part of the Sinister 11. His eyes glowed and followed Doombuggies passing beneath him. In 2007, his portrait was taken down and hung in the Loading Area. His eyes were painted in and do not move anymore. In 2011, a crypt of "Captain Culpepper Clyne" appeared in the queue area of the Mansion, meant to be the crypt of the Mariner, but with a slight retcon concerning the circumenstances of the Mariner's death, here having the epitaph, "Here floats Captain Culpepper Clyne Allergic to dirt so he's pickled in brine He braved the sea and all her wrath But drowned on land while taking a bath" while in the portrait it is suggested that the captain died in the shipwreck. It is possible however that the Mariner survived the shipwreck after facing the "sea's wrath" but died on land while washing off the sea debris and that the Mariner's transparency is simply the artistic elements of the portrait reflecting his fate. Some however have taken this to mean that the Mariner and Captain Clyne are separate characters. Tokyo Disneyland Similar to Walt Disney World, The Mariner hangs above the Library with the Sinister 11. His eyes glow yellow and follow passing Doombuggies. ''Epic Mickey In the video game, an alternate version of the Mariner portrait can be seen in Lonesome Manor. Contrary to the real portrait, the game's character has a beard, making him look more like Bartholomew Gore as in the early concepts. This makes sense, as Lonesome Manor is made up of forgotten ideas for the real ride, like the rest of Wasteland. Trivia *Although he later got his own Alternate Version, the Mariner is himself something of an alternate version to Bartholomew Gore. *In the early 1970s, a design very similar to that of the Mariner was used by Marc Davis for the ghost of ''Captain J. Flint in an unbuilt Treasure Island walkthrough attraction. *Culpepper having been killed within a bathtub mirrors unused concept art created by imagineer Ken Anderson for Bloodmere Manor. *Marc Davis concept art of the character shows him holding an item sometimes identified as being an oar or a peg-leg. The most likely identification of the object however is that it is a bent speaking trumpet, a sort of simple megaphone which was used by captains and commanding naval officers. Gallery Culpepper Clyne prototype.png|Concept-art of a ghostly mariner by Marc Davis that would later be re-used as the basis of the Mariner portrait. DU3R9292.jpg|The painting as it can currently be seen in Walt Disney World. arinerWDW.jpg|Idem. Marinerpin.jpg|Merchandise pin of the character. MarinerFigure.jpg|Action figure of the Mariner. Mariner tomb.jpg Category:Sea Captain Incarnations Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Portraits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alternate Version Category:Undead Category:Males